Dark Forest
by Netsaj
Summary: Based on Diana Gabaldon's novels. Claire can't wait to Jamie to come back from his last mission.


**DARK FOREST**

This fanfiction is based on the book "Outlander" by Diana Gabaldon.

It has been 2 days since my new husband left castle Leoch in search for what I'm thinking as an easy task, but knowing Dougal McKenzie, there must be a complication soon enough.

I've been living peacefully for a half a month since we had to get married. Jamie makes me feel things that contrast so much. I feel so guilty with Frank, I'm worried, what on Earth is he feeling right now, while I play housewife 200 years earlier.

But, this guilt is only present when I'm alone, the moment I see Jamie, he locks his intense blue eyes with mine, and shows me his smirk filled with mischief and tenderness at the same time I just ache for his touch.

His body is making me sin and forget regrets. His company always such an entertainment, I love his way of telling me past stories, how he laugh and how his expressions are so lively.

I'm starting to miss him more and more. The day I met him, I paid no attention to this lad, I just wanted to help, I didn't even look at him pretty well. But I do remember him as we ride, for me, back then, I was just dreaming, and a part of me wanted to see his face and enjoy this fantasy, an urge to take control over the man that was so close to me giving me his warmth and assurance, when he said that my trembling body was causing an effect in him, I would have love to provoke him so much more, tease him, play with him to make him crazy over his desire for my body, but then again, my rational side took control and the proper lady was in control again, what if it's not a dream… what would be the consequences…those I would not have the courage to deal.

Jamie…

I dammed Dougal for sending my man away when I feel all this heat inside me, aching, having me restless. Earlier today, he spoke to me, he teased me a little, giving me a little bottle of his liquor, "Drink it, you feel sleep as a milk sucking baby, lass."

"But if you need a more proper rest…or relief, you know where to find me…You just can't hide this blush on you, like a peacock out of control" then he laugh and went away, and I cursed him and left the hall to seek something to occupy my mind.

Arriving in my headquarters, I searched for something that could ease my needs. After spending almost an hour reading labels and notes, I found a little blue bottle with " **Camphor essential oil** " written on it. This was exactly what will help me bear this sex drive until my husband comes back. I laughed and drank it, it was almost empty so I didn't wasted a drop of it.

My heart felt a little better, I relaxed for a couple of hours, and could attend my chores as "The Healer of castle Leoch."

After my last patient went up the stairs I took a chance to take a break in the small room with the window that leads to the woods. The landscape was magical, golden rays of light on dark grey clouds full of waters from the coasts, and hundreds of green pieces in movement thanks to the wind, it was chilly and perfect. In this peace I started to feel a lock inside me break.

I went to my room running, took a coat, arrange my hair and cleaned a little my body as quick as I could and ran trough the hall until I arrived to the stables, I took a horse and went directly to the woods.

The only thing in my mind was…Jamie… I didn't care how, but I would se him today, he must be very near by now I was certain of it.

Two hours galloping to the highlands, my sensitive body was burning but at the sight of the nearest mountain I smiled, there he was, he and 3 other men were sharing jokes when they saw me. We reached each other eagerly, no words, just a small smile while our horses danced in circles, as if we were in slow motion.

"Sassenach" was his only word of greeting.

Our little dance and locked eyes were interrupted by the 3 men.

"We will go to town for now, to celebrate, Jamie, tell Dougal that, when you get there".

"It won't take us so long"

"Speak for yerself you little man"

"Aye, I just wanted a cherry pie, that's all"

"Take care, the 3 of you, I'll see you later" said Jamie

The moment they turned their backs on us, we ridded fast to get in the forest before the sun left the sky. In less than 10 minutes we were inside the greenest and thicker forest my eyes had seen. Jamie left his horse and leave him to rest, and took me off of mine to take him away too. His horse was very tired, so he caressed him a bit.

Looking up at me, said with his characteristic smirk.

"What matters couldn't wait for me to arrive at Leoch Sassenach?, did you miss me that much?"

"I... Jamie, something is happening to me…I just can't control myself…I took a beverage earlier, but only made it worse"

"The labels of the bottles in your room, well, Claire, the last healer in the end was a bit, he reused bottles for new beverage, the only one to know what on earth was used on it was him."

"That bastard…"

"What do you feel?"

"I can't say it"

"You want me to say it for ye?"

"No…"

Jamie was in a dark mood today, his eyes were looking through me, this was funny, I thought I was going to be the hunter in this game and it looks like I am in front of a hungry lion.

Jamie stood up, and hugged me, kissing my neck and whispering Gaelic on my ear, liking it.

"I couldn't bear this two days apart, I had to relief myself alone at night, I want to see your body, touch it, devour it, and see you scream my name… That is what you cannot say to me Claire?"

"Yes…I… cannot bear it, and now is even stronger"

"I am here now, do with me as you wish, and tell me what you want me to do"

I kissed him hard, I wanted to drink from his mouth, I will remember his taste, his male scent, my eyes once in a while were opened just to take a little look at him, and sometimes he was looking at me too. My hands were busy taking all from him and dropping it on the floor, I needed to see him. My lips traveled his skin, my tongue played and leave a trail that made his skin chilled with the cold with. Finally, I smelled his member and I wanted nothing as much as to giving him ecstasy tonight. I smiled at him and he was anticipating this as much as I did. I took him without looking away, this was such a strong moment, I would not take away my eyes from his until I saw him surrender to the pleasure I give him and soon he did, his face was a mixture of pain and delight, trying his best to see me until the end, and I trying my best to make him loose himself in my actions.

He took my head and guided me but I took his hands away, taking control of my ritual on his body. Slow with teasing and light touches, then quicker and stronger strokes of my tongue. His knees got weaker and he lay down, my job now was easier, and he started to undress me fast.

"Claire, let me do the same to ye"

With a quick movement he took my legs and opened my thighs and started to lick me as if I was a dessert from heaven. His tongue made me crazy, and my craving was burning me. I couldn't keep my work on him easy but I would not surrender like this, my moans started and I couldn't care less if we were outside our room, at the mercy of anyone that would dare to be walking near.

After a while of being at the edge of our resilience I looked at him begging with my eyes and he sat kissing me, and licking my breasts, he knew how to take me perfectly to beyond my soul. My breast were attended with such care, that I almost reach my peak, but I took him in my hands stroking him quickly, he positioned atop of me and kissed me hard, pushing his cock inside me, I loved how hard it always was in the first thrust, I felt my walls opening for him, embracing him so tightly feeling the ache of its absence when it goes almost all its length out. We never stopped kissing and looking each other.

For me it was so easy to reach heave with him. Jamie…

"I want to fuck ye all day long Sassenach, I can't stand it sometimes, I want you, I need your body, I love you Claire"

He kissed me and started to thrust deeper, harder and quicker.

"Jamie, fuck me all day, fuck me anywhere, I just want to…"

My moans and his were loud; I climaxed almost screaming calling him, as did he. It gave me such an exiting view, the magnificent looking man in this moments, to be able to share this intimacy, I felt blessed.

Jamie rested his head on my chest smiling looking sleepy and happy, I kissed him.

"I love you Jamie"

Jamie tightened his grip on me and kissed me too smiling.

We rested there for a while enjoying our naked bodies in the cold night surrounded by stars, a forest and his kilt, his helpful kilt.


End file.
